Show me the way
by SexySoupMaid11
Summary: (Murphamy Fic) When Murphy gets kidnapped, and is just about to abandon all hope of escaping something shows up to show him the way.


disclaimer: I don't own the 100 or any of its characters, this is a homosexual pairing so if you don't like Bye! Rated M for language and other good stuff;) Maybe the tiniest bit Ofc i dunno, you'll have to be the judge of that.  
>Enjoy<p>

Xxxx

Pain was pulsating through his entire body. The cold wood underneath him seemed to soothe the burning of his wounds but Murphy knew he'd have a whole new set of bruises to match those he still had from that night with The grounders. At least he'd be able to hide these if he ever got back.

If …

They'd been going for several minutes already and the squeaking sound of the wagons wheels were giving him a serious headache. Only moments ago, he had simply been walking from yet another private meeting with Clark and the others at the drop ship. Just minding his own business when he was blocked by a wagon and a couple of horses or either side. It was already dark and one of the wagons lights blinded him just long enough to miss the three men coming behind him until they were already too close. He still tried to look for a way out, but he couldn't find one. He stepped forward, ready to talk his way out of whatever the hell kind of trouble he was in, when he noticed the men were carrying guns, crossbows and other weapons. So they were part of the guard apparently. Great.

He didn't really have a chance.

Murphy should have been happy that they didn't immediately attack him with their arsenal of deadly weapons, but he was too busy being kicked in the gut to care. He didn't understand why they were attacking him, let alone why they brought all those weapons just for him. That was until one of them shouted, "Take that, you freak of nature!" and another one said, "I never knew grounders were this weak. What the hell is the guards problem?"

So they thought he was a grounder. Figures, he was covered in quite a bit of mud and looked beaten up enough to fit the part. Murphy wanted to say something, to laugh it away by saying that this was all clearly a misunderstanding. But only blood and a single whimper escaped his mouth when he opened it. One minute later, he was still on the ground, beaten and bruised, as they had started to tie his hands and legs together. They carried him to the wagon, sneering and insulting him, but he couldn't understand a thing they said.

They'd been going for a while now and he'd had enough time to measure up the damage. He could feel a lot of bruises and there was definitely blood on the hem of his shirt, but it didn't feel like he had broken anything. So that was good, right? That was Murphy, always the optimist.

But what the hell were they planning on doing with him? If they saw that he wasn't a grounder, would they just let him go? Murphy could be an optimist, but he wasn't delusional. He couldn't stop the muffled, nervous laughter from escaping his mouth. A few minutes later, the wagon came to a stop. He heard one of the guards warning the other two to be ready for a struggle because grounders apparently had a higher pain tolerance then normal humans and could maybe even heal their wounds, Murphy just rolled is eyes at their stupidity.

When they opened the back doors of the van, one of them had a flashlight aimed at Murphy. When his eyes adjusted, the men before him looked ready to do some serious damage, and Murphy just looked at them. These guards may not known a thing about grounders, but they were still dangerous. He knew he had to watch out.

The youngest of them (at least that was what Murphy thought, the guy was still built like a tank) spoke first, "Wait, shouldn't his wounds have healed by know if what you Swiss true?"

Well thanks a fucking lot for that sharp observation, Captain Obvious! Murphy understood that these guys weren't the brightest humans around, but this was just ridiculous. He knew his life was in danger, he knew they could kill him, but he couldn't stop himself from speaking up.

"Well, let's look at the facts, shall we." He raised a closed hand as to count his following points. "One. Grounders cant heal their wounds by magic like you seem to think. Two. Neither can Humans." After a small pause to see if they were getting it (from the looks of sheer bafflement, he'd guess they weren't), he continued, "Three. You guys beat the crap out of me. Four. I'm still wounded and so would a grounder so were kind of at a stand still now aren't we."

They were gaping at him with blank expressions, as if the already cooked meal on the plate in front of them had suddenly started talking to them. As it didn't seem like any of them had made the link yet, Murphy decided to make it easy for them.

"I'm not a freaking grounder!" They were still frozen in place and he was wondering if maybe something was malfunctioning in their heads. Middle earth trolls seemed to have more intelligence than these guys. "I'm a human, you idiots!"

That seemed to break them out of whatever stupor they were in. The two youngest were sporting some seriously confused expressions and looked at whom was probably their leader. He seemed absolutely livid, probably pissed off about their mistake. There was something very unsettling about that look, and Murphy's anger was converting to something else. He kept his face clear of expression as the man came closer and yelled at him.

"Then why are you in the woods after dark all the time? I've had my eyes on you, kid! You've been showing up around that drop ship for weeks now."

Damn it! Murphy shouldn't have gotten angry. Now, they already know he had been meeting people at the drop ship for weeks (probably in their minds other grounders), so he couldn't play the dumb, innocent kid. Before he could think about a good response, he was pulled out of the wagon and the ropes around his ankles and wrists were cut. He looked up suspiciously.

"You're letting me go?" It didn't hurt to hope, right?

Nonetheless, that hopefulness was immediately shattered when the older guy just gave him a foul grin and glared at the other two. "Take him inside. Lock him in the storage room."

The large decrepit building was something Murphy hadn't even noticed due to it mostly being covered with trees, thick vines and undergrowth until they were pushing him towards it. It looked like an old factory or a warehouse of some sort. As they were going through the front doors, he was just happy that he could still walk and breath normally. It hurt like hell but Murphy could appreciate the little things. There obviously wasn't any electricity in the place and if it weren't for the flashlights, it would have been pitch black. They passed several halls before they stopped in front of a sturdy metal door that was littered with cobwebs. Murphy had looked around for a way out, but he knew he wouldn't get far with his wounds. They pushed him inside and slammed the door shut. Murphy heard the sound of the lock clicking and could see the light gradually disappearing from the gap under the door.

It was like his eyes were closed, and heck, they might as well have been. Everything had gone dark. He heard the guards mumbling but couldn't make out any words. He held his hands in front of him and tried to feel his way to the wall across from the door. When he reached it, he slumped down and pulled his legs close, wrapping his arms around them.

The darkness was creeping up on him and Murphy finally felt despair taking the upper hand. Now that he was completely cornered, what use was there for cynicism and tenacity (a combination that had not failed him in the past, though). No one knew he'd been taken. They probably wouldn't even notice before … Before what? He tried to ignore the little voice in his head telling him that nobody was coming to save him and that he could be dead in a matter of minutes.

Suddenly, he spotted the faint flicker of fire underneath the door. He made himself focus on the guards voices again in an attempt to ignore his dark thoughts. His captors must have settled down and it sounded like they were having a heated discussion. He tried to make out the words and failed miserably until one of the man yelled out hard enough.

"What is there to discuss?! We need to kill him!"

The voices continued speaking, but Murphy didn't … couldn't care anymore. He let his head fall down and pushed his knees into his eyes to stop the tears already welling up in them. Clamping his eyes shut, he tried to stop them. He couldn't let himself break down this easily again… Damn it!

It had finally happened. He had finally gotten in a corner so tight that nothing could save him. He was going to die. He'd seen the guards faces and they probably didn't want to risk him telling the camp about them. His breathing became more erratic. His heart beat faster. Bitter anger contorted his face and insistent tears had finally broken the dam. Bell…

He'd never be able to tell Bellamy how he really felt about him. At first, Murphy had thought he was just physically attracted to the guy, who in the right mind wouldn't be?, then all the stuff happened with him and hundred which ended in him getting tortured by the grounders, so after a while he couldn't stand to think of him. Or so he thought. He had later realised that there had to be more to it, more to these intense 'feelings' he had for the man, he had even saved him from falling to his death not long ago and still he couldn't figure out for the life of him why he hadn't let him go right then and their...

Even so, he had already argued with the fact that he'd probably never have the nerve to tell him anyway. He didn't think, however, that the opportunity would be completely snagged away from him like this. Murphy sniffed the dust filled air and a painful smirk further twisted his facial features as the following thought went through his head. Bellamy would never have the chance to awkwardly tell him he's not interested. To then ignore him like he normally does and go back fighting over Clark with Finn or better yet just flat out be disgusted with him and run off to tell all the others so they could make a big joke out of it.

Murphy could feel the dampness on the bare skin of his knees as his tears seeped through his jeans. Every inch of his body hurt, and that wasn't just because he'd been beaten up. He lifted his head to adjust his position, opening his eyes for one second and … saw the room bathing in light. Confused, he painfully lurched to his feet to fight off the guards with everything he had left as he expected to see them in full armament in front of him.

But … the door was still locked. When he noticed the actual source of the sudden brightness, he almost fell down from surprise.

A small orb of light was emitting a warm light blue glow. It was hovering to his left and languidly moved in front of his eyes.

"What the hell?" He muttered, with his mouth slightly open. The light just kind of floated there in front of him. It didn't seem dangerous at all, so after a minute of distrusting stares, Murphy held out his hand. When the orb moved towards him, he wanted to pull his hand back but forced it to stay in place.

Squinting his eyes in fear of his hand abruptly going up in flames, he was surprised by the warm and kind feeling coming from it. Murphy laughed uneasily at this new development and finally pulled his hand back. He didn't know why, but for some reason he felt hopeful again. If only for a bit.

What was that thing?

Suddenly, the light hurried away from him and disappeared into the wall on the left. The room was completely dark again and for a moment Murphy thought he had imagined it, that he was losing his mind. But then, just as quick as it had disappeared, the blue light returned into the room through the same wall. It went in and out three more times before Murphy finally came close enough to notice that there was a large metal plate resting against the otherwise concrete wall. The light was hanging right next to his head when he felt across the side of the plate to discover that it was unattached. He pried it off and dropped it on the ground as softly as he could. The thing weighed a literal ton (okay not really, but it was still really heavy) and he almost dropped it when a sudden burst of pain came from his elbow.

When he saw the large hole in the wall, clear in the blue shine, Murphy couldn't believe his luck. He moved through with his companion, moved through the following hallway and kept walking until he reached a corridor flashing in the light of a fire. He could hear the guards talking clearly now as they were just around the corner. He also realized he would have to pass in their line of sight for a moment if he wanted to get out. He was looking for another way, when the light suddenly moved into another wall. Murphy immediately checked it for another hole or ventilation shaft maybe, but there was nothing. It was just a concrete wall. Had the thing left him behind? Had it realized that he'd never get out of there alive anyways? Besides, what reason did it have to get him out of there in the first place?

He was startled by the distant sound of glass breaking from around the corner. He moved closer and heard their voices.

"What was that?!" An unnerved sounding voice reverberated through the hallways. Another replied, "I swear I locked the door. You saw me do it! There's no way he could have escaped! C'mon, let's go check it out."

Reluctantly, Murphy looked around the corner to see the last of the guards disappear from sight. Despite the darkness, he hurried back to the entrance of the building without making too much noise. Outside, he never thought he could have ever been so happy just to see the sky again, to breathe in the cool night air. His relief only lasted for five seconds when he was shaken by a loud shouting coming from inside the building.

So much for his stealthy escape.

There was no time to lose and Murphy forced himself to concentrate on what to do. Looking around, he only saw a lot of trees and a wide dirt path. Taking the path would leave him too exposed, so he ran into the forest as quickly as his legs could carry him. He kept moving until the dark shape of the building was no longer visible and he was completely surrounded by undergrowth and trees. All he could hear was his own loud breathing, his heart hammering in his chest. He just decided to move onward as he tripped over a root.

Well aware of the pain coursing through his body, Murphy tried to push himself up again. He almost succeeded, up until a stab of pain in his right elbow surprised him again, and he fell down, his face hitting the dry earth.

He had no idea where he was anyway. Even if he got up, where would he go?

That night at the drop ship was the last time he had seen Bellamy. He didn't have that many memories with him. Not any fantastic ones that is, and maybe he'll never get the chance to change that.

Fuck! Murphy was angry with himself for thinking like that. Like it was over, like he was already done for. But what could he do? He was in the middle of an unknown forest, possibly being followed by guards, and could be attacked at any second by unknown animals, grounders or worse reapers and he didn't even have the strength to get back up.

A light blue gleam on the ground in front of him shook him from his reverie. He looked up as it flew towards him and … through him. As the warmth settled in his limbs, Murphy felt stronger again. Standing up wasn't all that difficult any more. The light moved away from him, gliding past the trees, and Murphy followed it.

It had helped him a lot already. He wouldn't be surprised if it was somehow responsible for the glass breaking distraction that gave him enough time to make it out of the building. He didn't know where he was going, but he needed to go somewhere, and since the light was offering …

After a few minutes of stumbling through the forest to keep up with the one light in the darkness, Murphy could feel the pain settling back in his legs. He needed to focus on something else, so he thought about the one person that had distracted him the most lately.

He thought back to when he was forced to go find Clark and the others. How He had saved bellamy from falling to his death. And then, the look Bellamy gave him when they were safe on the cliffs edge again…Bellamy had no idea what those looks did to him.

The blue light became stronger again and Murphy noticed he'd been standing still for a while. Had it actually come back to make sure he was still following? After a modest smile, he went back to pursuing his one companion.

To prevent the pain from coming back, he fled back into his own mind.

He thought about the fact that no one saved him from being hanged until he was almost dead. Heck! He hadn't even killed wells truth be told he only resented the boy because of how close he was with his father, something that Murphy had lost long ago. Murphy wanted to believe that this light was leading him to safety, that he'd get back to the camp and he'd see civilisation once more. He wanted to survive, he needed to survive and that's why he would keep going. But they had been walking for what felt like an hour already. The blue light was still floating on ahead, and it didn't seem like they were getting anywhere. Just trees after trees after trees.

His legs were losing strength and sometimes the agony became so much that he had to stop himself from falling down. He had to keep walking, because he knew that the next time he fell down, he wouldn't be able to get up again.

The light stopped hovering a while further and Murphy quickly closed in on it. He looked around but there was nothing to see. The clearing they were in was still completely surrounded by trees and he had no idea where he was.

"Are you freaking kidding me?" He asked the thing not really expecting an answer. "Why did you take me here? Did you really bring me all the way out here just so I can die in a nice little clearing in the woods?"

What had been the point? The thing had helped him so he trusted it. It was all he could do, but now he felt stupid for following the mysterious light and just having hoped for the best.

He slumped against a tree because he couldn't stay up any longer. Without a path to follow, the pain was overwhelming. The light just hovered around the clearing like it was waiting for him to do something, but Murphy couldn't bring himself to investigate any more. He closed his eyes and felt coldness settle around him.

He opened his eyes to see the blue light glowing a lot less intense than before. It still shed a bit of light, but it didn't look like it would be around for much longer.

"You too, huh?" He coughed and tried to sit up more. "Well at least I won't die alone. Thanks, weird light ball-thingy. This was fun." He narrowed his eyes and let them become unfocused as he wanted to forget where he was and think about the past some more. The sky was becoming brighter. It must have been getting closer to morning already. He must have been going through the forest for a lot longer than he thought.

But all of a sudden, it was getting a lot clearer. Not slowly like it does when dawn was just around the corner. Besides, the light was more of a dusk red than the morning pale.

His eyes were still half closed and he forced them to open completely to see if he had really blacked out for hours to wake up at dusk, still alive. It was strange because he was sure he hadn't lost consciousness yet. When he looked, he saw that he was right, because the sky was still black as night and so were the trees around the clearing. It confused the hell out of him until he noticed a red ball of light excitedly circling around his nearly vanished blue companion.

"Looks like you made a friend." Murphy managed a painful smile. "Good for you, Bluey."

He closed his eyes again but opened them immediately when he heard an alarmed voice. A voice he recognized.

"Murphy?", it said.

Out of the darkness, a man entered the clearing, becoming visible in the soft red light.

It took Murphy a lot of effort to find his voice. "Bellamy? How…?"

Bellamy spotted him and slowly walk towards him. He crouched down staring at him for a second before moving to inspect his wounds. He touched his hip without and Murphy felt like the pain could easily flow out of his body, he looked up at Bellamy and tried to focus on what was happening.

"How did you find me? I don't even know where I am."

Bellamy glanced momentarily at the red light that was now more calmly hovering around the weak blue shine. "I don't know. I was at the drop ship with the others when something … felt wrong. I went outside for a while and suddenly that red thing came out of the forest. It kept going to the tree line and back to me, so I thought it wanted me to follow." He paused. "I didn't really trust it of course, but it didn't feel bad, so .. I did. I was just about to head back when it stopped here and …"

He shrugged and looked at Murphy's wounds again. "What happened to you? I thought you were back at camp" His voice became slightly upset as if he had only then noticed all of the bruises for the first time.

Swallowing down the lump in his throat, Murphy thought about what had happened. He had let himself get caught. He had let himself get hurt again. But he wasn't going to lie.

"Guards." Bellamy looked confused then. "They caught me. Thought I was a grounder and …"

Bellamy's gripped his wrist harder. "Murphy…"

Murphy swallowed again, hoping to finally get the dryness from his throat. "They were thinking about killing me when … when that blue light appeared."

When he pointed to the barely visible blue light near the ground, Bellamy looked at it like he had overlooked it completely up to that point. "It got me away from the guards and led me here to this place. It stopped and I had no idea where I was. I couldn't keep going so …"

He didn't want to see Bellamy's face, but when he did, bellamy looked angry … and even worried. Murphy felt embarrassed. He'd done it again. He'd almost died again.

But then, Bellamys expression softened a little and he got closer to him. "You're going to be fine, Murphy." And Murphy knew he would be. All this time he had thought he was going to die, and all he needed was for Bellamy to say that and he knew he'd make it. "I'm going to pick you up and get you back to camp."

His arms were already under Murphys knees and back, when Murphy brusquely said, "I'm sorry...For everything."

Bellamy froze. "It's all my fault" He only received a downright perplexed look from the man but he continued, "I just.… thanks. For helping me"

He couldn't look Bellamy in the eyes anymore. This was all his fault.

Suddenly, Bellamys hand pushed Murphy's chin up, forcing him to look at him. His eyes were filled with rage and he looked like he was trying his best to control it. C'mon! Murphy knew he'd almost died again, but it wasn't like he went looking for trouble … this time at least.

The urgency in Bellamys speaking surprised him. "It's not your falt's it all m—" He stopped for a second and breathed out slowly while blinking his eyes repeatedly, "They thought you were a grounder because you're always out in the woods with us, Murphy. You got hurt because of us. Again". The last word was stronger and more frustrated than the others.

No. Murphy knew where this was going. He wouldn't let the conversation head into that direction. "Bellamy, you said it yourself. I'm going to be fi—"

"Yes, you're going to be fine! But what if this happens again, Murphy? Again and again. As long as you're helping us, you'll be a target. As long as you're helping us, you'll get hurt!". Bellamy looked absolutely miserable and that confused Murphy even more. Maybe Bellamy did see him as a friend. Maybe...

"Stop." Murphy had enough of it. He'd gone through too much already for one night. "Don't tell me to stop helping you, because I'd never be able to do that."

Bellamy started, "But that's exactly why you need to—"

"No! I can't stay in the dark while your in danger. Not knowing if you'll be alright or not! Not knowing if I'll ever see you again." He'd almost died knowing that he'd never had the chance to tell him the truth. He didn't want to make that mistake again. Knowing his life, he'd better not wait any longer. Murphy had been staring at him with a look wavering between helplessness and shock. Murphy breathed in deeply.

"You can't expect me to do that. I won't. I'll always stand by your side, even if it hurts me. I … I care too much about you." Murphy couldn't stop his voice from breaking in that last part and he saw Bellamys eyes fill up with shocked disbelief.

Well, crap.

Bellamy was going to awkwardly tell him that he'd bring him back to camp and then he'd never talk him again because it would be too weird for the both of them and—.

"Murphy" Bellamy almost shouted his name as he looked him straight in the eyes. "Do you … When you say you … do you mean that you …" His struggling with words would have been hilarious if it hadn't been at Bellamy expense.

He dared himself to look up into Bellamys eyes. His scientifically inexplicable, beautiful eyes. "Yes. For a while now, I …" Bellamy looked absolutely terrified now. But Murphy had said what he wanted to say. At least now he wouldn't have to lie about it anymore.

"C'mon, dude How could you not know?"

Bellamys voice was hushed, almost vulnerable. "How didn't … No, I didn't know. I didn't …".

Murphy already felt the hole in his heart getting bigger, but he needed this out of the way. If he was going to get his life back on track, he needed to bear through this.

"Look, I get it. I get that you're not interested. You don't have to say anything. Just …. Lately, I had a feeling that we were getting closer and were putting the past behind us I guess and I don't want all of this to turn awkward just because I …" He was at a loss for words and he felt utterly miserable. "I just don't want you to ignore me. Now that you know. I wouldn't—"

But Murphy couldn't finish that sentence. He didn't even know where he was going with it anymore. Not that it mattered, because the moment Bellamys lips touched his, it was like every coherent thought he'd ever had disappeared with the entire world around them. Everything but the two of them.

He was too stunned by what was happening to really respond in any way. He was being kissed. By Bellamy Blake. It was a sweet kiss. Gentle. The innocence of it so peculiar, so unlike the 'Bellamy' Murphy had known in the past months. By the time he finally collected his thoughts and was able to return the kiss, it was already over. Bellamy backed off a bit and looked him in the eyes like he was searching for something, like he was looking straight into his soul. Bellamys lips. Murphy was just staring at them. Thinking about how they shouldn't be there, but back against his own. Only then did he actually realize what the hell just happened.

"Wait How?" He didn't know what to say first. "Why did you … Huh?"

Bellamy gave him a shy grin and … and he was blushing just the tiniest bit. Murphy never thought he'd see the day, but there it was.

After a couple of seconds, Bellamy said, "I didn't know. I thought you … I thought you were afraid of me. And that was fine. I needed you to stay away from me because I thought," He paused again as if the words were hard to express. "you'd never feel the same way about me as I felt about you, because of our past."

Murphy felt like he was hit by a freight train and struggled for words once more. "When? And God, why even? I mean look at you. You're ridiculous. Why the hell would you be interested in me?"

Bellamys shy grin was back and Murphy wanted it to stay there for the rest of his life. He never imagined seeing anyone else happy like that could make him feel such an abundance of joy as well.

Letting out a long, deep breath, Bellamy rolled his eyes but was clearly entertained. "Murphy." He said with a low rumbling voice that set his heart on fire. "You have no idea what you look like to me." Bellamy licked his lips and moved his eyes from the ground to Murphy's face and back down again. "God, the things you've done to me … That's why I tried to push you away."

Another freight train crashed into Murphy. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Someone actually liked him. Sure he was witty, and sarcastic to say the least but people were usually repelled by his extreme degree of wittiness.

"That's kind of creepy." He said, and Bellamy was slightly blushing again as if he hadn't really wanted to admit what he just said. But Murphy only smirked. "I like that."

Okay, Murphy changed his mind then. He no longer wanted to see those shy grins on Bellamys face for his entire life, because now Bellamy was absolutely beaming. Small crinkles forming at the side of his eyes. He had never seen him so happy. It was like a hole in his chest was filled to the brim and ready to burst. Bellamy should always look like that.

"I just can't believe it." Murphy said as he looked down for a while because Bellamys expression was too overwhelming. "I've been feeling like this for some time now. But I never thought after all this time, after everything's that happened that you would... How is this real?"

"Murphy, a magic light just saved your life and led you here. At the same time, another magic light decided to lead me to the same spot. Do you see what I'm getting at?"

The red ball of light was still emitting its warm, safe light all over the clearing, drifting just alongside its faint blue friend. Murphy nodded. "I guess it means that it's real then? When even random magical orbs are trying to get us together …"

Bellamy kept smiling and said, "Nope. It means that this is clearly all a dream because it's all way too fucking surreal. In a while you're probably going to wake up and it'll be like nothing happened."

Wait a minute! Murphy was shocked. Bellamy wasn't allowed to be funny. This was completely unacceptable. "Don't even joke about that! If that's true, the first thing I do when I wake up is find your sorry face and kiss the hell out of it."

Raising his eyebrows, Bellamy seemed hesitant at first, but then said, "Why wait?" and he closed the space between them and kissed Murphy again.

This time, he was prepared. He still couldn't believe this was actually happening. But Murphy was kissing him back. He opened his mouth to allow his tongue access into Bellamys. He wanted to explore every inch of that mouth, but Bellamy beat him to it. As soon as his mouth opened, Bellamys tongue invaded him. Again, everything around Murphy just vanished and all he could focus on was how warm and good Bellamy felt. How his light stubble that was just starting to grow out scraped his skin and how nothing in his life had ever felt so right. How Bellamys hands were moving across his hip and his neck constantly pulling him closer. The first kiss had been nice and careful, but this was something completely different. Murphy could feel Bellamys mouth taking the shape of a smile and he couldn't help but return it with one of his own.

He didn't know if he was any good at kissing, but the small moans escaping from Bellamys mouth at least indicated that he wasn't doing anything wrong. Murphy had one hand moving along the side of Bellamys face and one clutching his shirt as if he was afraid to let go. And maybe he was afraid to let go. When Bellamys teeth raked Murphy's lower lip, he could no longer suppress a deep, longing moan of his own. He brought his hand to the nape of Bellamys neck and stroked the small hairs there. He pulled Bellamy even closer. So close in fact that Murphy thought they might have been on the verge of merging into a new, single being. He didn't know how much time had passed, only that it hadn't been enough when Bellamy started to back up a bit.

Murphy wanted to close the space between them again as quickly as possible. Breathing deeply, Bellamy opened his eyes and briefly looked at Murphys lips, before moving up to his eyes again. He gasped as if he'd just run a marathon, which Murphy totally understood of course. He was hot stuff. And so was Bellamy, so he felt it too.

An alternating shine of red and blue was dancing on their faces. Murphy was already speechless from what just happened, but the lights' reflection in Bellamys already ridiculous eyes left him completely mesmerized as well. How those eyes succeeded in being even more beautiful than they had already been, Murphy couldn't understand. But he felt himself falling deep into them and he wanted to watch them for all eternity.

"Jesus, Murphy." Bellamys breathing was still fast and deep, and Murphy couldn't remember the last time he'd seen him out of breath.

Looking intently at Bellamys mouth, he instantly wanted to kiss him again. He had thought about Bellamy for so long, about so many things. As he was closing the distance again and licking his lips, he abruptly stopped and groaned from the sudden pain at his thigh.

Bellamy looked at him concerned and … a little disappointed. Murphy wanted to kiss that expression right of his face. "No no no! It's fine." He grimaced. "Shit. Can we please return to the kissing. I especially enjoyed the part where our lips were touching. Remember? Those were some good times."

When Bellamy moved one arm under Murphy legs and another under his back, he smirked and backed up some more. "We need to get you back to camp, plus it's not safe out here."

"But I …"

"When you're fixed up, we can … continue from where we left." He said, teasing Murphy with a look that melted him from the inside out.

Bellamy picked him up and he wasn't even embarrassed by the fact that he was being carried bridal style. If anything, it turned him on even more. He could feel the warmth exuding from bellamys body through the thin layer of his black T-shirt. He could feel the carved outline of Bellamys torso in his side and it was driving him crazy. He still sensed the ghost of Bellamys lips on his own, still wet and red and wanting. Bellamy was so close to him. He just needed to move a little bit and …

Moving his eyes up, Murphy noticed that Bellamy looked absolutely wrecked. His eyes were wide and glazed. He was blushing again and looked unbelievable.

The sudden pain in his thigh, however, forced him to calm down a bit. After a long silence, Murphy thought that talking might help.

"You do realize I'm still not going to back off from you guys, right? I'm not getting pushed to the sidelines."

Bellamy looked at him again and his voice was more resolute than ever. "With the way you constantly attract trouble, I doubt I'll ever be able to keep you out of it."

He was happy that Bellamy understood, but also hoped that, at least for a while, trouble wouldn't be able to find Them.

"But you don't have to worry." Bellamy looked forward again and his eyes were burning with determination (or was that still lust?). "Because I'll protect you."

"What about..the others?" Murphy whispered frowning a little. He never really thought about how they might react, especially Octavia. But then again she can't really say anything she is the one after all dating a grounder.

Murphy looked up when he realised Bellamy hasn't answered him, a smirk plastered on the side of the order's face "What about them."  
>Murphy couldn't help the small smile that crept into his face, resting his head in crook of Bellamy's neck.<p>

As they were walking away (well, technically, only Bellamy was doing any walking), Murphy talked about the fact that he didn't really need any protection. That he was smart enough by himself and that he had actually saved Bellamys life as well. At first, Bellamy grumbled at that and answered that he'd have made it out of those situations without Murphy's help as well. But after a vivid recap of some past events from Murphy, he all but reluctantly admitted to it. Without looking back, they had abandoned the clearing, leaving behind not two, but one slowly fading purple light.

Xxx

Thanks for reading nope you enjoyed, Their needs to be more murphamy fics out their! I can't write them all by myself people. Leave a review it means a lot!


End file.
